Chroniclers
Chroniclers are special teams of three Cast-Members, who travel to different Disney Parks to save them from villains and creatures who would threaten the parks. The teams always only have 3 members, due to trust reasons regarding past events. History The first team of Chroniclers were established in 1963 to combat a menace simply known as "The Legacy". There were only 4 members of the initial team, and it was disbanded in 1967, and much of their history and members are a mystery. In 2014, the Chroncilers were brought back by "Upper Management" to fight the quickly growing Animatronic threat, and tasked Rachel Etoile to begin the new team, initially titled "Project Marne". The first new Team would be known was "Team Marne". Rules of Chroniclers *Chroniclers may only use their powers during the hours when the park is closed. *Chroniclers must act as normal Cast Members during the day. *Chroniclers cant discuss their powers or mission with the general public. Teams *1963 Chronicler Team - Celeste Morningstone, Daniel Sawyer, Luke Firmann, RH-a7l9 ( Animatronic Teammate) *Team Marne - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison *Team Anaheim - Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, Lindsey Maxwell *Team Buena Vista - *Team Urayasu - *Team Lantau - *Team Aulani - *Team Castaway - Joseph Barnes, Alexander Jones, Kristi Hignell An upcoming team is being planned once the Shanghai Disneyland Resort opens, dubbed "Project Pudong". Chronicler Team Mascots *Team Marne - Skippy *Team Anaheim - Prison Dog *Team Castaway - RX-24 Technology and Equipment * Quantum Ani Tronic Catcher (Q.A.T.C) - A blaster device, that transports Animatronics to a place unknown during the night when they are alive, and puts them back in the attraction where they are not sentient during the day. *Dizporters - Teleporters that can transport Chroniclers to any Disney Resort or location. The Dizporter locations are usually at the top of the castle in the main park. *The Disney Compendium - A book located in Donald's Desk, that seems to have a lot of insider knowledge about Animatronics, and much more information regarding all of Disney's lore and history. Vehicles *The Projectile *Herbie *Casey Jr. Bases *Lillian Hall - Burbank, California *Donalds Desk - Disneyland Paris *Club 33 - Disneyland Resort *Imagination Pavilion - Walt Disney World Timeline 1962 *August 6 - Celeste Morningstone first meets Daniel Sawyer, while working on "The Enchanted Tiki Room" at Disneyland Resort, in Anaheim. 2014 *June 25 - Rachel Etoile becomes a Chronicler, and begins plans to recruit for Team Marne. *June 28 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison join Team Marne. *July 17 - Rachel Etoile and Julia Veis fight The Phantom at Disneyland Paris. *July 18 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, and Patrick Hardison Fight The Yeti at Walt Disney World. *July 20 - Rachel Etoile, Julia Veis, and Patrick Hardison Fight Shirki Utundu at Tokyo Disney Sea. *August 1 - Paige Bravo becomes a Chronicler, and initiates Team Anaheim. *August 2 - Benjamin O'Toole joins Team Anaheim. *August 3 - Benjamin O'Toole repairs a somewhat broken Fantasmic Dragon, during the day at Walt Disney World. *August 4 - Benjamin O'Toole spies on Toon Captain Gantu, at the Shanghai Disneyland construction site. *August 12 - Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison, meet Celeste Morningstone in Burbank, California. *Lindsey Maxwell joins Team Anaheim. *August 18 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis test the Qatc, in the Walt Disney Studios Park in Paris. *August 19 - Joseph Barnes becomes a Chronicler, and initiates Team Castaway. *August 22 - Joseph Barnes and Rachel Etoile track dinosaurs in WDW's Animal Kingdom. *August 28 - Rachel Etoile and Paige Bravo have a stakeout at Phantom Manor, to spy on The Phantom. *August 29 - Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, and Lindsey Maxwell fight The Phantom, after Paige's previous encounter *August 30 - Alexander Jones joins Team Castaway. *August 30 to September 9 - Rachel Etoile, Patrick Hardison, and Julia Veis board the The Disney Dream, to seek Toon activity, including Donald Duck. *September 10 - Paige Bravo, Kristi Hignell, and Rachel Etoile search the Walt Disney Studios for Animatronic activity. *September 12 - Under instruction from The Timekeeper, Julia Veis disguises herself as a Toon, and attends a Toon meeting at La Cabane des Robinson. *September 13 - Rachel Etoile, Paige Bravo, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison, and Benjamin O'Toole attend a meeting at Disneyland Paris. Gallery The CMC Cast.jpg|Some of the 2014 Chroniclers Trivia *The reason that security checks are put around Disneyland Paris resort, is due to the animatronic uprising, although that is not the official reason given. This was done at the behest of Rachel Etoile. Category:Cast Members Category:Teams Category:Characters